spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Down in the Bunker (Bikini Bottom Adventures)
Down in the Bunker is an episode from Season 1 of Bikini Bottom Adventures. In this episode, a natural disaster hits Bikini Bottom. Causing SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward to survive in a bunker for a while. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Gary the Snail *Johnny Elaine *Bikini Bottomites Sypnosis SpongeBob, Patrick and Gary are sitting on the couch watching TV when it is interrupted by an emergency broadcast by the Bikini Bottom News. The announcer tells them about a powerful typhoon that is going to hit Bikini Bottom, which will last for a few days. After hearing that SpongeBob and Patrick go to Squidward and ask to take shelter with them. He says no and says he is going to work, until he sees the typhoon. Squidward then agrees to take shelter with them. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Gary then go into the bunker where they will be staying for the next few days. In the bunker is a main room with a radio, chairs, and a shelf full of board games. There is the bedrooms with 4 beds. A kitchen with a food pantry and a dining table. A bathroom, and a storage room. The group get settled in, and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary play video games while Squidward takes a nap. After 3 days, they get a radio broadcast saying that is still too dangerous to go outside. The food pantry is starting to run low on food and water, so the group sits down at the table discussing their plan. They decide to get prepared for an expedition for supplies the next day. The next day, they are nearly empty on food and water. They pack their bags, while Gary is left in charge of the bunker. Each of them have a bottle of water, a can of food, a map, flashlight, and walkie-talkies to communicate with each other in a backpack. The go outside and it is very windy and rainy. Things are flying being destroyed. They notice their houses are damaged pretty bad, so they decide to go to see what they can get from the Krusty Krab. After dodging multiple objects that were about to hit them, they arrived at the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs was there with some customers. At the Krusty Krab, they were able to get some more food to bring back as well with some water. Mr. Krabs decide to tag along as well as the rest of the people, knowing that they will be safe. The group had supplies while Mr. Krabs and the people had none. On their way back, it was very tough to get through. One person lost his footing, causing him to fall and causing other people to fall as well as he was being pushed away by the wind. The people on the way decided it was best to stop, so they took shelter in a cave, while the group and Mr. Krabs went back to the bunker and arrived. They restocked the food, and for the next couple days, the just relaxed and tried to make the food and water last longer. Then, they got the radio saying it was okay to come out of shelter. They came out of the bunker, and only to be found the town was wrecked. The town decided to work together, and rebuild the town back the way it was. After a couple months of rebuilding, the town was back to normal with just slight minimal damage. Category:Bikini Bottom Adventures